King's Lover
by fvmtrsbeilschmid
Summary: Pemuda yang dulunya King of the Court kini menjadi sekutu paling hebat miliknya; dan ia tak menyangka bahwa kelaknya ia akan menjadi pelindung absolutnya. Warning inside.


_Dia yang tangguh…_

BAM!

Seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek, dan berambut orange, terpana kagum melihat seorang pemuda lain−yang tingginya sekitar 180 sentimeter−melambungkan bolanya dengan sangat kuat. Mata jingganya terpancang pada bola yang menggulung dengan dahsyat seolah menembus net itu, dari bangku itu.

FLAP!

Pemuda mungil itu dapat melihat sepasang sayap hitam imajiner mengerikan yang terlihat dari punggung pemuda itu; merupakan sosok sang Raja Gagak, sebuah julukan yang sekarang dipakainya kala bersama_nya_ dan sebuah sekolah yang di mana semua gagak kejam berkumpul…

"Kageyama…" mulut kecilnya bergumam pelan, takjub dengan kecepatannya.

**.**

fvmtrsbeilschmid _presents_…

**King's Lover**

HQ‼ / Haikyuu‼ bukan punya Author-san.

Author-san baru saja masuk fandom HQ‼ / Haikyuu‼, mohon bantuannya.

OOC (?), AU, typo dan sebagainya.

**.**

"Hoi."

Seketika perhatian si pemuda mungil itu beralih ke pekikan pelan namun kuat itu. Ia melihat ada seorang pemuda yang itu−pemuda yang melambungkan bola tadi−sedang membawa Po*ari yang dibelinya belum lama ini. Memasang wajah malas, ia berkacak pinggang, "Hinata, kamu masih belum selesai pemanasan?"

Hinata Shouyou, nama kecil pemuda mungil itu, lalu berdiri dari bangku panjangnya yang ada di sisi gedung gymnasium yang biasa dipakai oleh anak-anak sekolah yang _itu_. Menggangguk sumringah, ia lalu berceloteh dengan riangnya, "Ossu! Aku udah kelar pemanasannya!"

"Bohong."

"Eh?"

Mata tajam Kageyama−pemuda yang dipanggil Hinata tadi−menatap lekat mata bulat Hinata. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya, ia menggeleng kepalanya, "Kau terus-terusan duduk di situ, ya 'kan? Jangan memaksakan diri, kamu akan kuajari cara mengatur bola seperti _setter_."

Mengerjap kaget, Hinata mengulangnya lagi, "Ummm… _Setter_?"

"Ossu, berhubung kakimu sedang sakit−kalau boleh dibilang, kram _parah_, akibat pertarungan melawan Seijou Aobajousai, ya kan? Makanya sekalian saja coba jadi _setter_. Hitung-hitung menambah jam latihmu." ujar Kageyama sambil berpaling darinya menuju kantong bola yang ada di dekat net.

"Tapi nggak apa-apa? Aku kan pendek begini…" kilah Hinata masih ragu.

"Asal tanganmu kuat mengoper bola ke dekat net, tidak apa-apa. Sini."

"Ossu."

Ia lalu mengambil langkah pendek menghadapinya, dan sedikit tertatih. Maklum, mengingat setelah pertarungan sangat berbahayanya dengan Aobajousai usai pertandingan _summer_ tahun keduanya, mereka semua−termasuk mereka berdua−keletihan. Bahkan Hinata yang masih belum terbiasa dengan irama permainan SMA Seijou Aobajousai, juga sangat keletihan dan kakinya sangat keram.

Kageyama yang melihat Hinata yang masih berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan kakinya yang keram, menghela napas. Dan ketika Hinata berada persis di depan Kageyama, ia lalu melempar pelan bola volinya seraya berkata dengan datar, "Hinata, coba oper bola itu ke aku."

Meski ragu, dengan segala kepercayaan yang telah ditorehkannya bersama bekas musuhnya dulu itu, ia lantas mengoperkan bola itu ke samping kanannya. Dengan insting bermain voli yang terasah cukup baik, ia bisa tahu daerah mana yang ingin dioperkannya. _Percayalah kepada semua anggota klub ini−terutama setter yang selalu menyediakan bolanya untuk sang spiker._

Bam!

Begitu bola berhasil dioperkannya, ia melihat sesosok gagak hitam raksasa yang garang dan sadis persis beberapa meter di depan matanya. Sosok itu tidaklah nyata; melainkan hanyalah simbolisasi dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan _strict_ itu. Lompatannya, dan juga posisi menembaknya terlihat… Indah di matanya.

Keseriusannya.

Rasa bahagia.

Dan rasa haus akan kemenangan.

Tiga rangkai kalimat itu membentuk apa yang dilihatnya; Kageyama Tobio. Sejak mereka bertemu di pertandingan resmi, ia hanya melihat dua filsofi yang ada di dalam diri Kageyama. Kemenangan dan dominasi atas eksistensinya, bagaikan seorang Emperor yang kejam dan lalim.

DUAAAAKKKK!

Dan sekarang pun berbeda. Ia kini jauh lebih bersahabat, dan lebih mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan dirinya dan juga teman-temannya. Entah karena apa, ia belakangan ini semakin tidak ingin melawan ataupun membuat Kageyama berada di net yang berseberangan dengannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ikhlas atas hal tersebut.

Baginya, Kageyama sudah seperti Dewa yang menolongnya−walau terpaksa−dan membuatnya semakin mencintai voli. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat pukulannya yang luar biasa, dan berkata dengan nada takjub, "Sooorryyaaah! Kageyama, kau hebat sekali! Siyal, andai saja aku bisa memukulnya seperti yang kau lakukan, Kageyamaaaa!"

DRAP!

Kedua kaki Kageyama dengan mantap mendarat di atas lantai gymnasium itu. Dilihatnya bola voli itu sudah menggelinding ke luar area garis luar lapangan voli itu, lebih tepatnya agak ke sisi kanan gymnasium itu. Menghela napas, ia lalu ganti menoleh ke Hinata dan mengomentarinya, "Kamu masih dalam pemulihan, Hinata. Arrghh… ituuu…"

Dari wajah tampannya, terlihat jelas semburat merah muncul dari pipinya. Hinata terkikik nista, dan balik menyindirnya, "Heee! _Ou_-sama malu gih! Hoooreeee!"

"Bakayarou!" maki Kageyama masih menahan warna merah di pipinya.

Tersenyum nakal, Hinata lalu ganti menatap net yang membentang jauh di atas dirinya. Sesekali menatapnya, ia menjadi teringat dengan posisi sang _Chiisai Kyojin_ itu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya terbang melawan gravitasi saat melompat, dan bagaimana bolanya berada di genggaman dan dipukulkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Semua itu membayar rasa haus akan pengalamannya.

Kageyama yang melihat Hinata merasakan takjub sekaligus rindu kepada apa yang selalu dirasakannya, lantas menghampirinya sambil menepuk pelan pundak sebelah kanannya sembari menyemangatinya, "Hinata, kelak kalau kakimu sudah pulih seratus persen, kamu akan merasakan hal itu lagi. Jangan khawatir, selama dalam pemulihan, aku yang akan menjadi 'tangan kanan'mu untuk merasakan yang _itu_."

Menggangguk lemah, Hinata menyahut perkataan sang _setter_, "Ossu…"

Rasanya sedih sekali untuk tidak berjumpa dengan jendela dunia yang menyilaukan itu−alias pemandangan luar biasa di saat ia melompat tinggi untuk memukul bola itu.

"Kageyama." ujarnya lirih.

Menyadari adanya sumber suara dari Hinata, Kageyama lalu meliriknya dari net itu, "Ya, Hinata?"

Terjadi keheningan sesaat di antara jeda itu. Setelah susah payah merangkai perkataanya, ia lantas menoleh ke wajah Kageyama dan berkata dengan suara penuh semangat, "Kalau kamu tidak ada di Karasuno ini, mungkin aku akan tetap _stuck_ di sini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kamulah yang membuat aku menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih berani. Dan… _Chiisai Kyojin_. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya, dan itu mungkin bakal terwujud kalau ada kalian."

Terpancang pada perkataan Hinata, Kageyama lalu membuang mukanya dan mengelus kepala Hinata, "Bukan 'mungkin', tapi kita **akan** mewujudkannya! Aku akan memberikan setiap bola untukmu, dan sesekali percayalah kepada semua anggota timnya."

"Cheee. Padahal dulunya kau pernah bilang, kau tidak butuh siapapun gitu…" cibir Hinata sebal.

"Tidak lagi…!"

Kageyama dengan wajah merah padamnya segera membanting Hinata ke lantai dengan mudahnya. Disertai dengan sergapan mengerikan khas _setter_, ia menjebak Hinata persis di bawah tubuhnya. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat mata oranye Hinata yang menatap sebal dengannya.

Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia lalu berkata dengan determinasi yang sangat tergambarkan dengan baik dari mata Hinata, "Dan aku bersumpah akan membuatmu terbang jauh lebih luas. Aku masih akan menjadi _King of the Court_, dan kau akan menjadi salah satu senjata hebat sekolah ini, dan Karasuno sebagai _Champion of the Skies_, tentu saja."

Berjengit sebal, Hinata balik menyindirnya, "Hei, kau mau mengulangi masa lalu−."

CRASP!

Tangan besar kanan Kageyama segera mengunci rapat mulut Hinata dan menghiraukannya seraya meneruskan perkataannya, "Tidak. Aku akan menjadi _King of the Court_ yang mempertimbangkan dan mengandalkan _Jury of the Crows_, alias semua anggota tim Karasuno ini, termasuk kamu. Dan satu lagi."

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman tak terduga mendarat dengan sukses di bibir Hinata. Rupanya, sang _King of the Court_ sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ia lalu menyudahinya tak lama setelah itu, dan mengakhirinya, "… Kau akan terikat bersamaku selama berada di sekolah ini. Kau milikku."

DEG.

"He-HEI! A-APA MAKSUDMU−."

Belum selesai Hinata memprotesnya, keburu Kageyama sudah berdiri duluan. Ia lalu menyusulnya dengan mengganti posisinya duduk di lapangan gym itu, membelakangi Kageyama yang terlihat begitu tinggi baginya. Mendesis sebal, ia membantahnya dengan setengah mati, "A-Aku bukan milikmu, Kageyama bodoh! N-ngapain mengatakan hal yang seperti itu, hah? !"

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan, si bodoh Hinata?"

"Hah?"

Kageyama lalu menoleh−lebih tepatnya melirik−ke Hinata, dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Ciuman itu, dan pengakuan itu. Itu adalah tandanya bahwa kau sudah ada di hatiku, bodoh. Sekarang, Gagak kecilku, ayo mengamuk lagi sebelum menghadapi badai yang sebenarnya."

Sang _King of the Court_ lalu sengaja meninggalkan Hinata yang masih _loading_ menyerap dan menerjemahkan seluruh perkataannya; memulai latihannya sekali lagi. Bagi Kageyama, semua itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, terlepas dari kebodohan Hinata dalam menangkap maksudnya.

Apapun, bagi Kageyama, Hinata sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Sang _King's Lover_−alias kekasih sang Raja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End]**


End file.
